


One in a Milion

by Raison_detre



Category: Black Panther (2018), Dr. Strange (Marvel) - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raison_detre/pseuds/Raison_detre
Summary: Emi lives an average life in New York thats runs with many vigilantes, heros, and villians. Follow Emi as she goes through her mundane high-school years surrounded by heros.





	1. Twitter knows to much

**Author's Note:**

> Copyrights Disclaimer: All characters except Emi are not mine and belong to MCU. Also while on that note, all photos are also not mine and are ones I found on Pinterest. Thank you.

“ **Beeep**. . . **Beeep**. . **Bee-** ” Quickly hitting the off button on my alarm clock [I](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bf/45/4f/bf454f06a8adc81f6808bcbcbf6ffdb5.jpg) decided to get up. Beriy eyed and tired I stumbled over to my kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. As the coffee was brewing I started to scroll through Twitter. Finally after a few minutes the coffee was finished. Pouring myself some I kept on going through some tweets to see what’s up. Until I found a blurry photo of me being carried out by Ironman. Reading the caption “ **Ironman saves local civilian!”.** My eyes widen, not even realizing I was pouring coffee onto my shirt until it was to late.

“Dammit! Ugh seriously? I liked this shirt.” Downing half of my drink I went to take a shower.  Letting the hot steaming water run down my body I couldn’t help but think over what happened several hours ago.

Yesterday was a very strange day to say the least. It’s not everyday you get to help The Tony Stark while he’s battling a group of Hydra agents inside a Dunkin Donuts. It’s all fun and games until one of them decided to target you. Let me tell you getting shot at is not fun. Thankfully Tony Stark was there to save me before I got seriously injured. Quickly checking over me and making sure I was alright he gave me his signature smirk before going his merry way.  Washing my hair the water worked out the knots around my back and right shoulder. One of the agents threw me aside on to one of the tables. A bruise was already forming under my ribs and right arm afterwards. Getting out of the shower I started getting [dressed](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ef/48/59/ef485913bfeef7d82acd3da447b4ef95.jpg).

I winced in pain by moving my shoulder wrong. After a few minutes of excruciating pain I went to brush my teeth before heading downstairs.

“See you guys!” I said waving at a photograph of my parents and little brother smiling happily. After the alien attack several years back millions upon millions didn’t make it, including my family. But it’s okay, I’ve got a part time job at a Dairy Queens down the corner around my small condo every two paychecks covered my rent each month so I was okay financially. My parents also left me their entire life savings in their will if they were to ever pass which, I couldn’t help but be grateful for. And I got a scholarship to my dream school, Midtown high. That was where Peter was going as well as Ned and Mj as she prefers to be called. They’re my greatest friends and I wouldn’t have got where I am without them. Suddenly I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Opening up my lockscreen I noticed it was a text from Peter.

**Smol Spidey-bug**

: Emi Where r u?

Grinning widely, I replied back.

**Emi The Great**

: Stuck in a sea of giants. U?

**Smol Spidey-bug**

: Same, Imma find u. Hold on.

Scanning the entire subway I spotted Peter in the back, walking over he noticed me. Peter was my greatest friend besides Ned and Mj of course. Me and Peter go way back ever since we were practically in diapers. We knew everything about each other, and him being spiderman was one of things I knew about him. It was pretty obvious really, after what happened last year back in DC I put two and two together. With Peter disappearing and Spiderman appearing not a second later, in truth be told it was spiderman terrible punchlines that made me connect the dots. I confronted him about it later on which he lied, horribly might I add, so I decided to get it out by Ned. He told me everything knowing how scary I can be if he didn’t comply. Pretty sure Mj already knows. I can’t usually tell. Knowing her it’s almost like talking to a robot always staring at you with cold analytical eyes. It’s what draws me to her, we always got along well even if it didn’t seem like it. Reaching Peter he gave me a big hug before ruffling my hair.

“How’s it hanging short stuff?” I glared at him, making him laugh. As a grown and mature woman I am, I stuck my tongue out on him. To which he did right back at me.  The subway then stopped allowing all the passengers to slowly get out. Turning around to face Peter I grinned.

“Meet you there.” Not even giving him a second to reply I was out running quickly as I could to school. Racing Peter was always fun because of how competitive we always are. Getting inside the entrance and down into my first class; physics, I noticed Peter sitting there with a shit eating grin already knowing he won this round. Rolling my eyes I sat down into my seat near Mj and waited for roll-call.

“Everyone please start on page 67” Oh man this is gonna be a long day. After several boring hours of useless time consuming assignments. The bell finally rang. Stuffing all my homework into my bag I got up and waited for Peter at his locker. It was the rule if you win the race, loser has to buy the other what ever food they wanted. While waiting I saw Ned running frantically towards me.

“Peter’s stuck. . . In . . The science lab . . With . . Flash.” He gasped out, trying to control his breathing. Mj came over after seeing Ned run to me. She stared at us with her eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

“Flash?” I nodded. Me, Mj, and Ned rushed towards the science lab. We got there just in time right when Flash was about to pummel Peter. Running up to him I quickly grabbed his oncoming fist and twisted it behind his back. Making him double over in pain.

“Oh come on Flash I’m practically holding onto your wrist with just my thumb and pointer-finger right now.” I stated rolling my eyes. Taking this as an opportunity he proceeded to head-but me in the chin, making me bite my tongue. Letting go he turned around and tried to hit me with his right fist. Dodging his punch I used his momentum against him and tripped him while his was swinging. Moving over to the side I watch as he fell onto a desk. Walking over to him I grabbed him by his shirt.

“If I you even turn your head towards Peter’s direction. I will end you.” I said roughly, giving him a bloody smile. He stared in horror before nodding his head. Letting go of his shirt he dropped on to the floor. Scrambling away he opened the door harshly with a loud clang and left running. Spitting into a garbage can I walked over to where Peter was at. Ned and Mj were there checking to see if he got any injuries by him.

“Peter are you okay?” I asked worried, looking him up and down. Taking note of his ruffled [out-tire](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/27/ad/35/27ad35e5f574b70896b8af6410157d7f.jpg) and missing buttons on his plaid shirt. His eyes widen.

“I should be asking you that! Look at you, you’re bleeding from your mouth!” He nearly shouted running towards me. Ned and Mj followed in pursuit. Peter gently cupped my face as he checked over my bruised chin and bloodied mouth.

“Oh when I get my hands on him I’m gonna-”

“Ned, don’t. We don’t need another fight to happen. Besides we can use this as blackmail.” Mj replied quickly, calming him down instantly. He nodded. She then turned towards me.

“Right now we need to get you to a hospital.” Closing my mouth I shook my head at her. Peter then started to run his hands gently through my hair. Trying to make me focus on anything other than the throbbing pain.

“Emi we know how much you hate hospitals but this is serious, what if your tongue gets infected?” He said seriously, looking me in the eyes. I blinked slowly trying to stop the tears from leaking out. The reason why I hate hospitals was because of the traumatizing days I've spent waiting for the news on my family’s well being. And you know how that ended. Nodded slowly everyone relaxed. Hugging me tightly Peter kissed my head.

“Thank you.” He whispered graciously. Knowing fully well how I'm feeling right now. Squeezing my eyes shut, I gripped Peter just as tightly in response. 

 

 


	2. Traffic Jam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyrights disclaimer. All characters except my own, Emi are Marvel’s so please  
> don’t report me. While on that note all photos are not my own either, I got these off of Pinterest.

Mj called us an uber to drop us off the nearest hospital. After paying the driver we went inside and talked to the secretary outside, well Peter explained mostly about what happened to me. They then took me to the emergency room after seeing my bloody teeth and bitten tongue.

While sitting on the bed I couldn’t help but remember what happened the last time I came here.

* * *

 

_Running inside I looked around the utter chaos within the walls of the hospital. Men and women waiting for their loved ones to come back, Nurses running in and out of the building after multiple of calls of distress. Getting out of the nurses way I walked to the front desk. The lady sitting there was speaking on the phone while writing a few things down here and there. She looked to be in her early 40’s and wearing a light blue outfit. Her name tag read ‘Susan’. After a few minutes of waiting anxiously she got off the phone. Her blue eyes stared into mine._

_“Yes? What’s wrong?”_

_“H-have you seen my family? Their names are Mary Ann Colton,  James Colton, and Jacob Colton? I head they were here.” I asked nervously. She started typing quickly and read over any news about my family._

_“You’re family is in surgery as we speak.” She stated. Before the phone near her started to ring once more. Sitting down in one of the small chairs in the waiting area, I watched all the people filter in and out, hoping for some miracle that my parents would walk in and find me here. They never did._

* * *

 

“Ms. Colton? I’m Dr. Takami. I heard you had an incident with a fellow student?” Snapping out of my thoughts I turned to the man who had just walked in. He looked around his late 30’s and had black curls. I nodded slowly while watching him. He wore glasses which covered the bags under his eyes and had light brown eyes. They reminded me of Jacobs. He gave me a quick smile before handing me an ice cube.

“The ice cube is to relieve the pain. After it stops hurting I want you to take this cup of saltwater and rinse out any access blood. It’ll help kill any bacteria on your tongue.” He said handing me a paper cup that was almost filled to the brim.

“The ladies washroom is down the hall and to your left. There’ll be a sign and an arrow pointing the way where. You won’t miss it.” I quickly got up and went down the hall and saw the sign. Opening the door I dropped the last tiny bit of my melting ice down the drain and started to rinse. It stung really bad but was tolerable after the next four or two It took all of the saltwater and bit more until the blood finally stopped. Walking back Dr. Takami was there waiting patiently.

“You finished already?” He exclaimed and  pretended to look very shocked. I smiled lightly at that joke. Sitting down he started to do a thorough examination of my tongue and heart rate. He started talking to me told me a few funny stories while dealing with patients. They were quite funny actually and kept me engaged. The chats where light hearted and weren’t in anyway forced. Making me feel a bit better.

“Annd done! It looks like your tongue will be just fine in a week or so. Meaning you  missy, are now on a strict diet of no acidic or salty food for the following week.” He said with a grin while handing me a prescription of pain relievers.

“How much will this check-up cost me?” I said quietly hoping he heard me. His smile soften.

“Don’t about the cost, your insurance will cover it. The medication is a bit pricey but don’t worry, we’ll give you a student discount it. Until then, if anything else happens or you see signs of skin peeling or any of that sort, you come straight back here and call me. Capiche?” He told me reassuringly. Giving my his phone number.

“Yeah, thanks doc.” I said giving one last smile and a wave before heading out. Taking out my phone I texted Peter.

**Emi The Great**

**:** Hey just finished the check up, where r u guys?

 

Walking over to front counter I told the lady my name, address, and other information. gIving her my slip she then asked me for my student card. Grabbing my wallet I handed her my card.

“Where you perhaps the little girl back a few years ago who asked about a Mary Ann, James, and Jacob Colton?” Recognizing her voice I looked from my phone. It was her! The same lady back then! What was her name again?

“Susan, right?” I mumbled still not able to communicate properly. Noticing my lack of talking she gave me a quick inspection before realizing my bruised jaw. She smile at me.   

“It’s nice to see you again. Even under this bad circumstance. I do hope you get well soon. The total is $28.78. Will that be in cash or debit?” Susan asked handing me back my student card. Giving her thirty bucks I waited for my medicine.

“You’re change is twenty-two cents. It’ll take only a moment to get your perception.” Handing me back my change I stashed it into my wallet before closing it. Going through my messages I noticed Peter still hasn’t replied back. Where are they? Sending a quick text to both Ned and Mj Susan came back with my pills.

“Here you are, have a nice day!” She said smiling warmly. I smiled back. Giving her a small wave I headed out of the entrance.

 

**Darth Vader**

**:** We’re in the parking lot, Peter’s mom is here! 

**Emi The Great**

**:** Got it I’ll meet you guys there in a few mins. ;p

 

Going around back something caught my eye. A little girl was in the middle of the street while the light was green. Quickly noticing the approaching vehicle I ran dropping my pills trying to save the little girl before it was too late.

“ **EMI LOOK OUT!”** At top speed I snatched the girl into my arms and jumped out of the way causing the cars to turn and swerve the other way. Rolling around onto the ground I made sure the little girl wasn’t harmed and safe. Noticing the the feeling of water dripping onto my shoulder I picked her off the ground and started swaying back and forth while humming to a song. This calmed her down immediately.  

“ABBY! Oh my goodness are you okay?! Mommy’s here!” a woman shouted running towards us. The little girl quickly turned her head, hearing her name being called. Tears started flowing freely down her face. Letting her go she started running to her mother. People were now coming over to see what’s all this commotion about.

“Mommy!” Abby wailed as her mother shushed her trying to calm her down. She then looked at me with tears swelling up in her eyes.

“You saved her. . . Thank you.” I smiled at her. She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

“No problem, miss.” there was an entire crowd cheering and clapping for us. Some were recording the whole thing.

“EMI Are you okay!?” Ms. Parker said running up to me. I nodded at her. Peter, Mj, and Ned were right on her trail. After a few lectures of how dangerous and how badly hurt I could’ve been. They all gave me a bone crushing hug and took me right back to the hospital.

Upon entering, Susan gave me an aspirated smile.

“Back so soon? Give me a minute. I’ll go grab Dr. Takami.”  Dr. Takami came running, checking me over worryingly. After an explanation by Ms. Parker Dr. Takami proceeded to give me another lecture about my safety and well being as well and to let adults handle it next time. Patching me up. They gave me another bottle of pills after I told them about dropping the other one earlier. Thankfully the press allowing me to relax. Gripping onto Peter’s hand he squeezed back in reassurance. Once we came back to Peter’s place. Ms. Parker left to get take out. Leaving me with them. Sweating nervously I walked over to the door to try and escape the death waiting before me. Just before I opened the door a hand stopped me. I knew instantly who this person was. Slowly closing the door I turned around, only to stare in those beautiful, warm brown eyes of Peter. Trapping me in his arms he spoke softly to me.

“Emi. . Please, don’t ever do that again. I don’t wanna lose you too.” Tears started to fall down as I sobbed quietly into his arms apologizing profusely. Shushing me quietly he led me into the living room where Mj and Ned were sitting watching the tv. Mj glanced at me. Her eyes red from crying earlier as well. Quickly giving her and Ned my sincere apology and a promise to never do that ever again, they forgave me. Sitting down we noticed the news come on.

 

_“In breaking news, young adolescent saves child from death by jumping into oncoming traffic to save her.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soo much for reading my story, I'll be back soon! Until then See ya!


End file.
